


Specialist

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Mother of Monsters/Echidna AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety, Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mother of Monsters AU, Past/Mentioned Mpreg, Tentacle Babies, echidna AU, twi'lek character, xeno/alien Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Milo Silais is a member of the Endangered Species Revival Specialists, a group funded by the New Republic that works to protect endangered species and keep the species alive. He specializes in the rare species 'Allmothers', and they are a somewhat violent species when provoked, and all deal with some kind of trauma.Then it's announced that the new leader of the First Order, Armitage Hux, is one of these Allmothers, and Milo has been tasked to look after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OUR SWEET BABY BOY IS HERE!!!! Milo is here!! so Milo is an OC Archivist and I made together and he is,,,,so sweet and i love him. he's a cute nerdy blue twi'lek and i love writing him  
> plus some extra Allmother OCs i came up with and decided 'yeah Milo needs his knowledge from somewhere' and also a Glimpse at what the Echidna!Hux AU is leading up to  
> i love Niomi they love kissing gross aliens and honestly? relatable.

**Specialist**

"Hey, Silais!" The twi'lek looked up from the papers he was filing when someone called him. 

"Yes?"

"The bounty hunter we hired to track down that Geonosian sighting came across the thing."

"Oh! That's good! You and Mari and will finally be able to study one."

"It's not as good as finding a queen, but at least we might be able to clone this one until we can find some of Karina the Great's cells. Damn Jedi buried most of her somewhere on Geonosis, and then the Empire burned her and her new colony."

"I'm happy for you guys. But... I'm not a part of the Geonosian Revival Team, so why-"

"It was with an Allmother. Fussy thing took a liking to the warrior and the bounty hunter said the Allmother's willing to bargain with us for it."

"I thought Allmothers were practically extinct- E.C.D. was supposed to be the last one."

"Hunter says the thing has kids, too. Looks like the Allmother Revial Specialist is back in business, Silais."

"That's great! Where are we going?"

-

The Allmother had the Geonosian tucked next to them when they arrived. The thing was perfectly content there, twittering to a few children that followed the Allmother closely, masks over their faces. The Allmother itself wore no protective clothing, only pants and a shawl.

They were rather tall, with the head of a Selkath, and six arms sticking out of the sides of their long torso. It wasn't anatomically correct, either, a misshapen shapeshifting job that should have put tremendous stress on the joints and ligaments, based on the reddened swelling around where the arms connected to the body. They didn't appear to be in pain at all.

"Hello there! Walk-in clients or an appointment?"

"We're members of the Endangered Species Revival Specialists, the one the bounty hunter told you about?" Mari answered.

"Ugh, you. If you've come to shut down my business-"

"We have no intention of shutting down your business, ma'am-"

"I'm not _ma'am_. Nor sir, nor whatever other pleasantry you're wracking your tiny little head for! It's Niomi."

"Niomi, then. My partner Veer and I are here to bargain for the Geonosian you have in your custody, and our coworker is a specialist of your kind."

That caught their attention. "Who's the specialist? I'll talk to _them_."

The twi'lek stepped up, "I'm Dr. Milo Silais, Allmother Revival Specialist."

"...Doctor... Tell me, are you an actual doctor, or just some idiot with too many degrees?"

"I'm qualified to be a therapist. Trauma disorders are my expertise. So no, I'm not a 'doctor' doctor, unless you're talking about mental disorders."

"Interesting... Why are you here? Would you stop my business?"

"With all due respect, Niomi, none of us even know what your business is. If it's selling illegal substances, we can work out against any charges you might have pressed against you."

"The only drugs I have are painkillers I've legally purchased, and store bought medicines. My business is children."

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean, Niomi."

Niomi grinned, and spread their lowermost arm towards the group of children next to them, who all huddled up to the Geonosian. "Children. Not these ones of course, but my children. A client pays me a sum of credits, sends me a DNA sample, and I give them one of my, hmm, undesirables in return. As a cute pet, you could say. You'd be surprised whose DNA I've ingested..."

"You sell your non-Allmother offspring?"

"Yes." Niomi laughed. "It's such good business! I have so many credits I hardly know what to do with them sometimes!"

"And um... What does the Geonosian have to do with your business?"

"Oh, him? I just think he's cute. He worships me, calls me Queen. I love him! Or, I think I love him. Anyways, if you really need to take him away, I understand. I've already gotten a child to keep out of him. They're so cute! They might just be my favorite, though I _love_ my little Toydarian. And my Ortorlan. And my huttlet... Oh, aren't they all just perfect?"

Milo couldn't really see any problems with allowing the Allmother to continue their business. If only the rich could purchase the children, then it was unlikely they would be treating them badly. They were exotic pets, and pets were generally treated well the more they cost.

"They are rather cute. I just... find it hard to believe that an Allmother would willingly sell their babies. They have the highest maternal bond of any species known to the ESRS." 

Niomi cackled, "Oh, really? I suppose I should love them, but I'm afraid I can't! Physically, truly. It's quite a despair, if I had it in me to care- My mother's owner was a breeder, and perfected the art of removing the maternal bond, on me. I'm missing pieces of my head, fear, empathy, a bit of pain... All gone! For the rest, it's all painkillers. I don't even feel the undesirables being born, nor these children."

"I see... That makes sense. What happened to your owner?"

"I killed her once I matured, stole her house and money, and continued her business! I won't let anyone take it from me, and I won't let these children have a chance at taking it."

That didn't make any sense. "But Allmothers are made for breeding, there's no way to prevent-"

"I'm going to have them all neutered. I've hired a doctor to study each of them in turn, figure out the best method. I had a... unruly organ removed myself, and I haven't conceived that route since. They work wonders. They'll be fixing my cute huttlet first."

"That would prevent the species from continuing!"

"I'm continuing it, Dr. Silais. Don't you see my children? I don't plan on stopping- It's like collecting cute trinkets. Aren't they perfect treasures? I couldn't care less about what happens to them, as long as they don't start up a business of their own, but they're cute for now."

"They're very cute, yes, but- when you die? You'll have left behind infertile Allmothers, nothing left to continue the species."

" _Dr. Silais, I do not want to talk to you anymore!_ " Niomi gathered up the children in their arms and growled. They stormed off, and the Geonosian followed.

Mari punched Milo in the shoulder, "Nice going, dumbass."

"I think it went really well!"

"We didn't get the Geonosian."

"Niomi will come back soon, I'm sure. E.C.D. was like this too."

"That big monster killed an entire squadron of Republic soldiers before they let you talk to them again."

"They were terrified! They approached them without the fullbody suits, when I specifically instructed them to! Niomi will want us to provide Allmother gear for the children-"

As expected, Niomi peeked out again. "You have Allmother gear?"

"Yes. Better than those normal masks you have."

"Really? You have my attention, Dr. Silais. What do you want for the Allmother gear? Credits? Access to my records, it's full of blackmail, you'd be surprised what the Representative from Naboo-"

"We'd like the Geonosian." Veer made an excited 'yes' and Mari shushed him. "My coworkers here want to-"

"I don't care what you want to do with him! When do I get the supplies?!"

"I'll just need to take measurements of the kids, and then we should have them in a week, galactic standard time."

Niomi grinned. "We have a deal. Dr. Silais. I look forward to being under your care."

-

Veer popped into Milo's work station as he pulled off his fullbody suit. "Hey Silais- oh, you're stripping."

"I'm not-!" Milo protested. Veer laughed.

"I'm kidding, Milo. Why do you even wear that stuff when visiting the big guy?"

"Their _name_ is E.C.D., and if I don't wear it, they'll have a panic attack, and they get dangerous when they have a panic attack."

Veer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I understand. What does E.C.D. even stand for, anyways?"

"Ever-Changing Deity."

"Whoa. What kind of mother names their baby that pretentious mouthful?"

"It's a stage name. Their previous owner tortured them and bred them in front of audiences while calling them a shapeshifting god, and let the 'demigods' fight monsters to the death. They're extremely traumatized and don't say their name to them because they _will_ have a flashback and _will_ have a panic attack."

"Fragile beast you got there."

"You'd freak out if your children were slaughtered in front of you all the time and had a crippling fear that any future children of yours would meet a gruesome death."

"Oh. Anyways, got another call about an Allmother from a court case. Murder trial. Allmother went nuts and killed the president of a major pet and zoo company, slaughtered some civilians in the process, and the motive behind it all? Ten tanks filled with little orange fish, which were being raffled off to young children, who witnessed the gruesome murder and left some orphans. Had three kids with 'em. They're scared out of their minds."

"And I have to go stop a murder sentence."

"One with all the evidence on holocamera, a confession from said Allmother, and about a thousand witnesses."

"I'm fucked."

"It's a Republic court. Invoke the right that a critically endangered species gets either a light sentence, or, when exposed to extreme provocation, an Allmother loses themselves in a rage and has no idea what they've done until they've gotten rid of the problem and they're looking at the blood on their hands."

"Please come with me."

"Pfassk no!"

-

Milo was happy that Veer came with him. The blond human was absolutely miserable about being convinced, but kept it inside when they went to the prison where the Allmother was being kept. They were both expecting some sort of monstrous form, but instead, the Allmother was in the form of an average size human male, with brown hair and drooping brown eyes, rimmed with red. A mask was secured over his mouth and nose.

"Hey, ma'am-" Veer started. Milo elbowed him right as the Allmother sighed.

"It's 'sir'." He sounded tired, voice hoarse.

"I thought Allmothers were a female-exclusive race?"

Milo sighed. "Their species has a single gender. 'Female' by our standards. They use whatever pronouns they want. Okay, Veer, be quiet."

"Who are you? Another interrogator? I already confessed that I killed Madame Perret. There's nothing else to say."

"I'm Dr. Milo Silais, Allmother Revival Specialist from the Endangered Species Revial Specialists. I'm here to help you."

"Why would you help me? I'm a killer. I killed that woman in cold blood." He refused to make eye contact, and his words sounded forced. His hands were bound to the top of the table, and he scratched at the metal with bitten down nails. 

Milo took the seat across from him. It wasn't very comfortable with his suit and how flimsy the chair was. The Allmother lowered his head.

"I'm going to help you because you're one of the only members of your kind. I'm having a separate team secure your Allmother children, and they'll be brought to the ESRS facility and kept safe."

"Y-you're taking them away? I'm never going to see them again?" He looked up, fearful.

"It's for the best, I assure you. I'll keep them safe."

"B-but... they don't know what to do without me- they're going to be scared!" He looked distressed, eyes wet. Pulling at his restraints, he whimpered. "I- I'm not going to be tricked again! You two can't trick me! You can't take them away!"

"Uh, Milo...?" Veer noticed that the Allmother's pupils had gone small, and as they talked he could see his teeth getting sharper. His fingers began to turn into claws, and spikes started to poke through the sweater he was wearing. "He's freaking out."

"Shh, Veer, this is fine."

"No it's not, no it's not! You're going to take them away just like she did!"

"Madame Perret never took away your Allmother children. They lived in your grounded ship with you."

"Not _them_! She didn't take away _them_! They're sentients! Who'd want to win a Rodian in a raffle? She took away the others, and you'll get rid of them too, won't you?!"

Veer gave Milo a look. He mouthed 'the fish' at him and Milo nodded slightly. Clearing his throat, Milo said, "Documents say that you attacked Madame Perret with no reason other than to steal ten tanks of, frankly, rather worthless fish. You claim that you attacked her in 'cold blood', when you actually killed her in defense. Why didn't you tell the police that those 'worthless fish' were your children?"

"Who'd believe me? I- I had to save them! If she'd given them all away I never would have found them again! It took me three years to find my oldest- how would I be able to find all of them?"

"A donation from a sponsor has put all ten tanks in our care. All of your child are in our custody, and will remain there until you join them."

The shifting stopped, and the Allmother froze. "...What?"

"I intend to get you let off for this crime, where I will bring you to our facility, or a safe house of your choice. You'll be provided with Allmother gear and credits, so that you can clothe and feed yourself and your children."

"Y-you're going to give them back?"

"Yes."

"I- I miss them a lot, I miss them, I miss 'em..." He slumped over on his chair and sobbed. "Madame made me sell my babies to her- I work in her store and she heard I gave birth. She made me sign them over for a bunch of credits, said I couldn't afford to take care of them along with my other kids, but- Once she started the raffle I couldn't lose all of them, so I made the kids cause a distraction and I attacked her. She tried to kill them all by opening their tanks so I had to kill her to get at the remote..."

"...And all this is now on record with that holocamera up there, so we'll be using this to present our defense case, and if the jury is iffy, we'll remind them of the species protection law."

"Just say the protection law first."

"Well, we need to get the truth about Allmothers out there. In case there's more."

"H-how many of us are there?" The Allmother looked up. 

"Eleven on record. There could be more, and Niomi said something about taking a trip to Tatooine to find someone 'cute' while dropping off a package so it might be twelve soon." Veer shuddered at the mental image of all the gross aliens on Tatooine. Niomi would have a field day there.

"Um... I'm Jack. That's my name... You're really going to help me? Do you help the other Allmothers like this?"

"Listen, Kid, Silais here defended a guy that killed a whole squadron of soldiers out of pure panic. Of course he'll help you. Biggest softie in the galaxy. In love with all of you."

"I'm not in love with them! I just... love helping them. They're nice when they're not captured or in prison!" Milo insisted. His face felt hot.

"Yes, Niomi is the nicest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. E.C.D. is just a darling." Veer rolled his eyes.

"They're nice to me."

"I don't get Allmothers, I'm a Geonosian expert guy-"

"Niomi has a Geonosian baby."

"Shut. Up. When's the official trial, Jackie? I'm sick of listening to how nice Milo is to dangerous moms who could easily kill him."

"I think it's next week... You'll take care of my babies until I'm out? The fish absorb nutrients through their skin, they can't eat with their mouths... You have to put stuff in the water."

"And I'll be calling Mari immediately to get on that and cancel ordering fish food. We'll see in a week, then, Jack. I promise I'll take good care of your children for you."

"Y-you better."

-

"... _and might I remind you, that the Endangered Species Act, paragraph 15, says that if a species is critically endangered, imprisoning them is illegal when they can be contained elsewhere. The ESRS are fully prepared to contain this Allmother, who will be quite content once we reunite him with his children and keep away any unlawful 'pet' traders._ "

Veer shut off the hologram after repeating it for the third time. "You pfassking slayed them, Silais. The look on the jury's faces when they realized that we weren't new attorneys but species conservationists? Priceless."

Jack followed Milo closely, anxious. "I-if you've neglected my babies in any way-"

"-you'll murder us both where we stand. I know, Jack. They're perfectly fine, I promise. The only reason they'll be crying is because they'll be so happy to see you." Milo smiled at him. Jack nodded, hands trembling.

As soon as the door to the kids' temporary room was open, Jack was pushing Milo and Veer aside to see them. "Kids?" He stepped into the room, arms shaking with his worry.

"Mom!" The three children ran up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the three of them, hugging them tightly and giving them all kisses. After making sure they were alright and telling them how he'd missed them, he looked over at the large tank in the room. The ten tanks of fish had all been poured into a very large one, with a small ladder leading to the open top. 

"H-hold on, I've gotta check your little siblings-" The three of them let him go and he went to the tank. Milo expected him to just look through the class, but instead he climbed the ladder, shapeshifting gills on his neck, and went head first into the tank. He flipped himself over as he slowly sank to the bottom. Water sloshed out of the tank, and the fish all swarmed him. Through glimpses between the fish Jack was beaming, all the fish coming to try and bump against him with little fish kisses. 

"I'll go get some towels." Milo sighed.

-

"Milo Silais, you are not going to believe this. Turn on the news channel."

"Which one?"

" _Any_ one, kriff, Milo, you're so dead." As Veer said 'you're so dead' over and over, Milo put his holoprojector onto a news channel. It was immediately taken over by a familiar face. Anyone who'd seen the broadcast of the First Order's speech knew who this was.

"- _I am Armitage Hux, the new Emperor of the First Order, not a General any longer._ " The man on the projection said.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Shh!"

" _Yes, the leak from my files is true, I am not human. I am a species called an Allmother-_ " Milo groaned and slumped onto his desk, burying his head in his arms. Veer patted his lekku comfortingly. "- _and yes, I am married to force user Kylo Ren, and_ yes _, we do have children._ "

Milo whimpered into his arms and Veer continued to pet him. "I'm fucked. I'm so, so dead. It's my obligation as an ESRS specialist to defend and protect this guy."

"He's kind of hot, I'm not going to lie." Veer studied the projection, muting it.

"Don't say that! Ugh, he's married-"

"You always did have a soft spot for gingers and Allmothers, a ginger Allmother is like... your dream guy."

"I'm dead, Veer. Everyone is going to hate me."

"Well guess what, Silais, the higher ups are arranging for you to meet him. They want you to contain him somehow, but earlier he announced he wants to conquer the galaxy so..."

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." Milo lifted his head. "I'm going to get a crush on him and you and Mari will make fun of me forever."

"We've always made fun of you, that's what friends are for."

"We only became friends because Niomi fucked a Geonosian and kept it as a pet."

"The joys of nature."

"Come with me?"

"Kriff, no, Silias. You're on your own. Be careful, this guy isn't wearing a mask, don't make him have your blue monster babies."

"Gods, Veer! I'm going to think about this while I'm talking to him and his force sensitive husband is going to kill me after he reads my mind."

"Good luck, Silais." A message popped up on Milo's comm, saying he was to depart immediately to meet with Hux. "Godspeed, buddy. If you die I'll take care of E.C.D. and the others, don't worry."

-

Hux was even more good looking in person. Milo beat down those thoughts as he approached the man. Kylo Ren was standing next to him, hand on his lightsaber hilt. Being in the Republic meant there were many hostile people to look out for.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Milo Silais, the representative from the ESRS."

"...ESRS?"

"Endangered Species Revival Specialists. I specialize in Allmothers. You know, you shouldn't really be around so many people without a mask."

"Why not?"

"If you take in any foreign DNA it goes to the nearest uterus and you'll conceive."

Ren gave Hux a look, "So that's why you're constantly getting pregnant." Hux glared at him. "What else is there to know?"

"Well, an Allmother can carry multiple pregnancies at once with different fathers because of this, but you probably-"

"I can get pregnant in two wombs at once?!"

"...Has that not happened to you?"

"No!"

"Well, it's difficult for an Allmother to conceive during periods of stress, so perhaps that's why?"

"You're always stressed out." Ren commented to Hux. "We should keep this guy around, he knows a lot."

"Alright. You'll come with us to a more private location and tell us more about what I am. How much experience do you have?"

"I'm overseeing 3 mature Allmothers at the moment, and eight of their immature Allmother children. If there's anything I don't know I can call one of them."

"...Mature?"

"We have a lot to discuss. That's fine, it's my job. I don't think you're mature yet, but-"

"Not mature? I'm full grown!"

"Maturity is when an Allmother goes through a ritual with another mature Allmother and gains shapeshifting. It's- very complicated so I'll explain more as we go."

-

They went into a small office. Hux sat down in the chair behind a large desk, and Ren took a seat on the desk. There was no chair in front of the desk so Milo stayed standing.

Before he could start talking, something crawled onto the desk. A little creature covered in tentacles, with one eye looking straight at him. He smiled, "Is that one of your children? They're very cute. Hello there, little guy." The child hid their eye in their tentacles, embarrassed at the compliment. 

A second one identical to the first hefted itself onto the desk. "You're very cute too."

The same reaction as their twin. Hux picked the both of them up to hold them. "Thank you. These are Peter and Pear, twins. They're my third and fourth. It's nice to _finally_ have someone who thinks they're cute at first glance." He pointedly glared at Ren.

"I got used to them."

"Are you two hungry?" One peeked their eye out and shook it. "No? How about you two go back into the drawer while Mum talks to this nice person, alright?" Hux placed the both of them into a desk drawer and slid it shut. 

He leaned forward on the desk, "Alright, continue what you were saying before."

"Certainly!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> Send me mpreg requests (no smut/underage) @Oblioknowlton ;^) if u want  
> Want to see the art/extras for this AU? check out below :^0  
> the17thmuse.tumblr.com/tagged/echidna-AU  
> tinybibmpreg.tumblr.com/tagged/echidna-AU


End file.
